Melody
Melody Hernandez was a contestant in Our Starlight Savanna, as a member of the Barbaric Bones. Melody switched to the Fighting Spirits in Be Very Very Wary. Personality Melody is naive, friendly, and outgoing, and tends to take most things that she hears very literally. Melody does what she thinks is best for her friends, even if it might not be the right choice. Her interests lie mainly in music, shows, and games. Our Starlight Savannah 'Melody was the eighth camper introduced in Call It A Comeback - Part One. She doesn't spend much time talking to Kassondra, instead heading straight to the huts, choosing a top bunk. She spends the rest of the episode getting acquainted with the other contestants, notably Cordelia and Jazz. During the challenge in Call It A Comeback - Part Two, ''Melody chooses a tree as her hiding spot for the challenge, and was the 18th person tagged by Chefette. Melody was later selected by Cordelia to be a member of the Barbaric Bones team. After the challenge, Melody and Damia had gotten into a little argument about Melody's singing that Cordelia had helped resolve. Melody was noticeably absent during ''The Legend Of Harambe. When her team lost the challenge thanks to Woods walking back instead of running, Melody voted Orion, due to the latter not doing anything. Melody didn't manage to shoot anyone in Pain-t In My Neck, but she was the ninth person shot with the paintball gun overall, being shot by Nathan. When the Bones lost, she hesitantly decided to vote Kensly off over Branden, due to Kensly being the first person tagged. In Show Me Your Skills, when Ash was singing the Poke-My-Mom theme song, he threw up, and some of the vomit landed on Melody. The Barbaric Bones had to search for a Panda in In You'll Be Sahari. ''Melody had searched for the Panda with Damia and Branden. Melody was making sure that the Panda had stayed in his grasp, when the group was running back to Kassondra. The Bones had made it back to Kassondra before the Spirits, and won the challenge. Melody's diving match was against Daisy in ''What Lurks Beneath. Melody couldn't even get past Fang for the Bones, so she lost her matchup. Melody still cheered as the Bones won later on. ''Melody swapped from the Barbaric Bones to the Fighting Spirits in ''Be Very Very Wary. Emanuel asked Melody to join him in an alliance, which Melody accepted. She was one of the 5 people to finish the challenge. At some point in between Be Very Very Wary ''and ''Look Here, Look There, Look Everywhere, Melody ended up telling Damia and Daisy that Emanuel had asked her to join an alliance. Melody teams up with Damia and Daisy for the challenge in Look Here, Look There, Look Everywhere, managing to find a wild purple flower for the Fighting Spirits and bringing it back to Kassondra. Although she is originally happy that her team won the challenge, it was revealed Nathan and Woods didn't make it back in time, so the Spirits actually ended up losing. Melody voted Woods as the rest of her team had voted Emanuel due to either the alliance deal that Melody told the others about, or the injury Emanuel received during the challenge. Melody and Branden were paired up for the water ski challenge in A Whole Load Of Bull. Melody drove the boat against Wyatt, while Branden ski'd against Bebe. Melody and Branden won the water ski challenge for the Fighting Spirits, leading to the third challenge, the skydiving challenge. Melody swims the lake relay in A Brace For The Race, facing off against Archie. 'The Fighting Spirits had a good lead for a short while, thanks to Melody using her 'Advantage for next challenge' tiki, giving her team a 1 minute head start. Melody finished the relay before Archie, but Jazz ended up finishing before Madison, making the Fighting Spirits go to elimination. Melody voted Nathan, due to him being the main outcast on the team. Melody had made Chocolate cake for Chefette In ''Converge At The Merge. She had made the cake out of flour, sugar, eggs, butter, and all of the normal ingredients used to create chocolate cake, soon adding cocoa powder to the mix. When she slid her cake pan into the oven, she forgot to preheat it. Realizing this, Melody set the timer for an extra 10 minutes to account for it. When it was ready, she spread frosting all over the top of the cake and later presented it to Chefette, soon finding out that Chefette hates chocolate. Melody was one of the strongest competitors in The Elephant In The Room, ''almost winning immunity, but losing it to Damia in the end. She was one of the last people eliminated in the challenge, alongside Madison. Melody had easily won against Derek in round one for the challenge in ''Fools That Duel, but she fell off instantly against Jackson in round two, after she saw a light flash from a bush, which also flashed at Archie prior. Melody didn't have much time to do anything in Match Made In Heaven, because Cordelia won the challenge very quickly thanks to their eidetic memory. Melody had selected the wand to hunt the werewolf in Were's The Wolf. The wand had eventually led Melody off a cliff, and into a lake, after Melody saw the werewolf jump off the cliff with Damia unconscious in it's hands. As the werewolf dropped Damia in the lake to swim to shore, Melody saw Damia unconscious in the lake, and swam up to her, immediately trying to carry her out. Melody had successfully got Damia out of the water, but then the werewolf quickly snatched her up again. Kassondra gave Melody immunity for saving Damia's life. At the end of the episode, Damia had mentioned to Melody that she owes Melody a favour for her saving her life. Melody headed to the woods In Chimp On Your Shoulder, ''to save Kassondra from Harambe. She took some bananas from a tree there, but couldn't find Harambe, so she did nothing with them. As Kassondra hosted a party for this episode, due to it being the only non-elimination of the season, Melody was there. As It was interrupted by Jackson being disqualified due to cheating, Melody stood there in shock. After Jackson was taken to the safari of shame, Melody threw a bag of chips at Branden's head, still at the party. Melody had Damia help her with the emu challenge In ''Tongue, Tied, And Twisted, which was an auto elimination. With Damia's help, Melody managed to finish in 2nd place, during the song, alongside Cordelia, who had finished in 1st. Melody had learned that Daisy, Damia, and Branden were in an alliance In Are You Smarter Than a 5th Placer, as Kassondra was reviewing some old footage in the control room with the contestants. Melody also found out about Damia's true colors as the footage was playing. Melody couldn't answer any of the questions during the challenge in time, as Damia won immunity. At the ceremony, Melody had voted Damia with Cordelia regardless of the immunity, and Melody was eliminated. Melody had returned in Party Under The Stars - The Finale ''to sit in the peanut gallery, to cheer for a finalist. Melody sat in the Branden peanut gallery originally, to talk with Cordelia and Derek. After some time, she went over to the Daisy one, to talk to Damia, much to Damia's dismay. After Damia walked off, Melody walked back sat at the Woods bench that Woods had made. Melody cheered for Woods and told him to steal the money, which he tried to do. When Derek tried to tranquilize Woods, Melody ended up taking the shot for him. When Melody woke up, she found out Branden won the season and she cheered for him. Melody was one of the people selected for the sequel to ''Starlight Savannah by Kassondra, Back in Action. Our Back In Action Coming Soon! Trivia * Melody currently lives in Toronto, Canada. * Melody's birthday is November 16th. * Melody is of Spanish and Filipino descent. * Melody is Left-Handed. * Melody's MBTI type is ESFJ. * Melody is 5'3.Category:Characters Category:OSS characters